<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Tamrihell by Trias_Pandora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997589">To Tamrihell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trias_Pandora/pseuds/Trias_Pandora'>Trias_Pandora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Torture, Isekai, No Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trias_Pandora/pseuds/Trias_Pandora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To wish to be in a game may have terrifying consequences.  Especially if you aren't the only one, and the ones that brought you there are mad with bloodlust and fury.  With millions of lives now stuck in what should have been an escape, they now have to satisfy the demon lords that the Divines once were and find a way home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here we are, where we shouldn't be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is my take on the Isekai genre of fics that seem to exist.  I'll be doing my best to be realistic and true to actual human nature and the nature of living in a fantasy world.  If you think I'm not portraying something properly, please let me know and I'll do my best to correct it.  Thank you and please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many fanfictions about people getting sucked into their favorite games and changing it to suit their desires, win the heart of the lead characters they developed a crush on and whatnot, but realistically?  Pipe dreams and idle fancies created by fans that wanted to have the story go the way they desired.  To express, in written form, what they think the story should have ended as, or how they thought a character should have reacted.</p>
<p>But most of the fictions that were written like that had the person sucked in being unrealistically talented in things like combat and spellcasting. Things that, normally, people did not learn to do, or even had the ability to do so respectively. </p>
<p>So, when a few million people vanished in but a blink, landing in what looked to be a video game, there was much chaos around the world.  Friends, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, children above the age of fifteen, gone.  Even soldiers in the military were not exempt.</p>
<p>Most of the religious communities cited that it was the Rapture and the End Times were nigh while others spent hours and millions trying to find a rational explanation for the mass disappearance.  There were threats of war, with countries blaming their enemies for the vanishings while others claimed it was aliens that took them to breed as experimental cattle.  </p>
<p>For six months, there was madness, fury, grief, and an upheaval of political agendas, economic pitfalls and spikes, and companies straining to keep afloat while trying to replace workers that had vanished.  The only connection that all the missing victims had was that they all played a single game.</p>
<p>One game that brought together people to work on dungeons, trials, gear sets, crafting to make their houses look nice, to form a community so that they could relax and have fun.</p>
<p>A game that also fostered intense toxicity, hatred, bigotry and racism.</p>
<p>A game that, ultimately, was just that.  A game.</p>
<p>That game was Elder Scrolls Online.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Trias Pandora jolted awake, feeling like her skin was on fire while her core felt like it was nothing but ice, lightning searing her nerves while her bones felt like they were shattering and healing in new, horribly painful ways.  </p>
<p>She could not scream, the pain causing her throat to make a pitiful, high pitched moan as she writhed on the grass, unable to do much else.</p>
<p>Once the pain started to subside, the heat of her flesh and the chill of her innards slowly evening out, she noticed that she not only was outside in a place not home but was not alone.  Slowly pushing herself up a bit, she saw that there were thousands, possibly millions on the ground, some still writhing in pain while others were beginning to recover.</p>
<p>"Wha?" she croaked before she started coughing, her throat dry and sore.  Once she was able to stop, she looked around, trying to see where she was, or something that looked remotely familiar.  It was when she looked at the other people that she came to a horrifying realization. </p>
<p>Looking at her own hands, she started to panic, putting her fur-covered hands to her face, feeling her whiskers, snout, her cat-like ears.  </p>
<p>Then she began to scream.</p>
<p>And she was not alone, as others made the same horrifying realization and began to panic themselves.</p>
<p>It would be hours before most would calm down, and then they began to look for their friends, seeking familiar faces or voices, needing validation that they were not alone in a sea of terrified people wearing the forms of their characters.</p>
<p>Pandora found her friends one by one, slowly meandering while calling out their names.  Geo_Magdos, looking like one of his characters, was glad to have found them, worried about what could be happening and what could still be waiting to spring.  </p>
<p>Warlady27 was in hysterics, needing hugs and comfort while Techno was terrified that her son was lost in the crowd, not knowing that her child had thankfully not arrived.</p>
<p>There were more, but they all only had so much time before the sky started to change color.  The sky turning from a beautiful blue to a sickening green with yellow veins weaving through it, the clouds becoming black as pitch and the sun became a disturbingly purple-ish blue with flashing streaks of vivid radioactive green.</p>
<p>And then the blood red lightning came.</p>
<p>Each strike hit the ground, causing the people hit by it to vanish. In panic, everyone fled, terrified of what else would happen if the bolts took them.  </p>
<p>Pandora lost sight of her friends, instead trying to keep up without tripping else she would have been trampled to death.  Narrowly dodging two red bolts, she saw a tree and grabbed it, using it to shield her from the stampede of panicking people.  </p>
<p>She watched in horror as the bolts claimed more and more, each strike leaving smoking craters in their wake as the horde moved and ran like frightened sheep away from their heaven-bound attacker.  It was when she looked skyward that she saw a bolt head for her, and sadly, was not able to dodge in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awaken with unfamiliar familiarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waking up in strange places can be jarring.  Especially with implications of conflict in the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first moments upon awakening in an inn room were of her scrambling out of the bed she was on in a panic and putting her back into a corner, breathing hard as she tried to remember what happened and how she got there.</p><p>She remembered the lightning striking her as she clutched the tree, but after that?  A blank.</p><p>It was a moment later that an Orc woman came in with a plate of food and a wooden mug.</p><p>“You’re awake, finally.  That’s good. We weren’t sure what to do if you were in a coma or something.”</p><p>Pandora looked at the other, confusion and fear becoming too much to bear and she started sobbing.  The Orc woman put the plate and mug down and went over to the crying Khajiit, comforting her the best she was able until Pandora calmed down enough to speak.</p><p>“Wh-where are we?” she asked, accepting the handkerchief, wiping her eyes with it.</p><p>“Well, we’re in Elder Scrolls.  Specifically, Wayrest.  We’re…not sure how, or why us and why as our characters, but some of us are looking around to see.”</p><p>“Our characters…Wayrest?  Like, with King Emeric and the Knights of the Flame?” asked Pandora incredulously.  “What is the king or his knights saying?”</p><p>“Well…no one’s seen the king yet, but…well…I’m going to frank with ya.  The people that SHOULD be here, aren’t.  The Redguards, Bretons, Orcs, all the NPC people are gone.  Don’t know where they are, but there are new people around.  They…aren’t normal.  Honestly, I asked some lore nerds, and they couldn’t remember anything resembling what we got walking around and manning the stalls and shit.”</p><p>That worried the Khajiiti woman.  Where did the original inhabitants go?  And who were these new guys?</p><p>“Anyway, hope you calmed down enough to eat something.  You were out cold for three days, and that was after everyone started waking up to carry everyone to buildings.  Afterwards, you should look around.  We can’t leave the city yet, those guards won’t let us, but there’s still plenty to explore.  Oh, another thing.  Can’t use the wayshrine as it’s not active, teleporting either doesn’t work or we haven’t found out how yet, and before you can buy anything at the stalls, you need to hit up the pack merchant…man?  Woman?  Thing?  Do bugs have pronouns?”</p><p>“Bugs?  What the hell’s running this place?!” demanded Pandora.  She hoped it wasn’t a Fallout in Tamriel thing because she was sure her heart couldn’t handle it.</p><p>“Well…they aren’t murderous bug people.  Look like a cross between a Preying Mantis, a Cicada and a Wasp.  But without the stinger, thank fucking God…Anyway, you need to meet the Pack Merchant before you can do anything else.  If only so you can have real clothes instead of what you’re wearing now.”</p><p>The feline female looked down and realized she was wearing an old-fashioned night gown.  Didn’t itch or anything, but it certainly didn’t feel comfortable now that she noticed.  </p><p>“Yeah.  Um…did…did all of us appear…naked?” asked the Khajiit, her cheeks getting red, though one couldn’t see through all the fur.</p><p>“Somewhat.  Clothes were ripped, torn and burnt.  Now come on.  Eat up,” said the Orc female before helping Pandora up, patting her on the shoulder lightly.  “Need anything, let me or the others know.  We’re taking inventory and gathering info in the room below.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Pandora as she went to the bed, taking the plate off the nightstand to eat.  It looked like a chicken roast with some carrots and potatoes.  Smelled great now that her stomach woke up and growled.  </p><p>The flavors were more intense than she remembered the ingredients tasting.  She briefly wondered if it was because the spices and seasonings were stronger or if her tongue was now more sensitive to tastes.</p><p>Even the water tasted delicious, and she wasn’t much of a water drinker before she got there.  </p><p>Once she finished, she got up and looked around.  Did the weird bug person really have her clothes? She really didn’t want to walk outside in an old-fashioned night gown.</p><p>Going to the window, however, shown that she wouldn’t be the only one to walk in a gown, so there’s that.  </p><p>Sighing, she willed herself to turn around and leave the room.  It wasn’t like she had a choice in the matter so might as well get it over with. Upon entering the main tavern room, she was surprised at the large gathering of people at the tables, counters, by the fireplace, even going in and out of the building.</p><p>“Hey, you feeling okay?  Any dizziness, nausea, anything?” asked a Nord man.  </p><p>“No, but…just shocked at everything.  I mean…all of this is pretty damn unreal feeling right now,” replied Pandora honestly.</p><p>“That’s understandable.  I can get someone to help you to the pack merchant if you want.”</p><p>“I’ll probably need their help.  I can navigate this place in the game, but real life is so much different.”</p><p>“Yeah.  There’s a lot more buildings, stables, and tents than the game had.  I think someone is using yarn to figure out where they’re going.”</p><p>“Oh yay.  If I see Merrill, I’ll tell her hi,” said Pandora before a Redguard male in Dro-M'athra armor came up.</p><p>“I’m heading to the Pack Merchant.  Need a guide?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m gonna need it, apparently,” mumbled the Khajiiti woman, wondering if she needed the yarn, too.</p><p>And when she finally got to the Pack Merchant, she decided that yes, yes, she did need the yarn.  And a magic map.  Maybe a photographic memory to boot.</p><p>“Oh my God.  This place is so much bigger than it is in-game.  I am terrified to see the rest of the map,” she whimpered to herself, the Redguard patting her shoulder lightly.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, you don’t need to worry about having to find the place often, but I do recommend you use your map often.  Which will be in your bracer.”</p><p>At her confused look, he chuckled.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll stick around to help you out with everything.  Least, everything we know at the moment.”</p><p>Pandora nodded and went into the building and was going to turn around and walk right back out upon spotting the creature while cleaning, but the Redguard man didn’t let her.</p><p>“Nope.  Need to talk to ‘em,” he said, gently turning her back around and pushing her to the tall being made of NOPE. “She just woke up a bit ago.”</p><p>“A-ah…h-hi…?” was all she could manage, as the being had the face of a wasp-like being and she had a bit of a phobia to said wasps.  </p><p>The insect-like being nodded and reached under the counter, taking out a wooden box with her gamer tag on it, and what looked to be a carving of a flower under the name on the side.  Placing the box on the counter, it slid it as far as it could towards her before returning to its cleaning.</p><p>Gingerly taking the box, Pandora and the Redguard thanked the insectoid before walking out of the building, with the feline female hugging the wooden container and shaking her head.</p><p>“How can you do that?  Are you already desensitized to that?!” she demanded to know.  </p><p>“We figured that, as we’re here, there’s nothing we can do but get used to our new surroundings.  And if they’re here and not attacking us, then we should give them the benefit of the doubt.  Also, they’re surprisingly good at making roasted chicken and pork.”</p><p>“It’s going to take me a long while, that’s for sure.  Wasps are not my friends.”</p><p>“Ah.  That explains it, then.  Well, if it’s any consolation, they aren’t strong and can’t fly.”</p><p>“Small victories to accept,” mumbled Pandora before they went to a tent.  “An outdoor changing area!?”</p><p>“That’s what was set up by the Cerkanine, the dog people in the fancy Covenant armors.  I don’t think they care much about nudity.  No one’ll peek, though.”</p><p>“Good.  I’m self-conscious as is…” she mumbled as she went into the tent.  Seeing little areas inside cordoned off to allow people to dress in private, she got into an open dressing area and opened the box, surprised in seeing the armor for her Trias Orchid character.</p><p>“What the-?” She looked at all the stuff in the box, wondering what the hell and how did all the stuff fit inside the shoe box sized box.  Shaking her head, she took off her gown and put the armor and clothing on, briefly wondering where the weapons were, making sure everything fit while realizing that she looked like her Orchid character.  </p><p>She was seriously creeped out by everything going on.</p><p>When she looked at the box again, she noticed a bracer, looked to be made of a leather she wasn’t familiar with.  Picking it up, she looked it over, feeling the texture as she admired the craftsmanship of it.  The leather itself was a vibrantly blue color with what looked to be ornate silver filigree in the pattern of a lion’s face on the front of it.  In the lion’s mouth was a beautiful gemstone, deeper blue than the leather.</p><p>She decided not to put it on, remembering that the Redguard said something about explaining the thing to her.  Making doubly sure everything was on the way it was supposed to be, she picked her crate back up and walked out, bracer on top as she went back to her guide.</p><p>“Bracer’s beautiful and all, but there’s no way it can hold a shoe box of stuff.  How did the armor and stuff even fit in the thing?”</p><p>“Magic’s all we can figure.  Put the bracer on, and then tap it against the box.  Trust me, it’ll be so much better than carrying a pack with everything in it everywhere.”</p><p>Seeing no other recourse, she nodded and did as instructed, letting the Redguard show her how to tie it properly for a secure but painless fit.  Once it was on, the jewel glowed for a brief second before dimming back to its normal appearance.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“That means it’s on and ready for use.  Believe me, I was weirded out too, but the Cerkanine guards assured me that it’s harmless.”</p><p>“I hope so. I don’t like the idea of having an explosive bracer on my hand, ready to blow the moment I upset something.”</p><p>“No one does, but even the guards have them, though theirs is with gold instead of silver.  Now go ahead, gently tap the stone to the box.  Once you do, I’ll help you learn how to use your inventory.”</p><p>“Did the guards teach you everything about these bracers?” asked Pandora as she did as told, though unsure of what to expect.  The wooden box and everything in it vanished, with the bracer’s gem now glowing gently.</p><p>“Okay. Now you get to play with the menus.  First off, touch the gem.”</p><p>“I won’t vanish into it, right?”</p><p>He laughed before patting her shoulder.  “Nope, trust me, you’ll stay right where you are.  I’ll show you with mine,” he said as he lifted his arm.  Tapping the gem, a sort of holographic window appeared, listing almost all the options like in the ESO game.  Then he showed her how to remove potions, put them back in, how to open the maps, even how to summon their mounts.</p><p>“Okay, I whistled.  Where’s my cat?”</p><p>“That’s because you haven’t been to the stables yet.  There’s also the Fighter’s Guildhall you need to visit to get your weapons and jewelry, and then maybe hitting up the Mage’s Guildhall for glyphs or something, I don’t know.  I haven’t hit the Mage’s place yet.”</p><p>“Maybe hand out weapon and gear enchanting glyphs or something. Or staves.  Maybe a really big stick to whack people with.”</p><p>He snorted a laugh before he started showing her where everything was in the city.  Even where the castle where King Emeric was supposed to be, but no one was allowed in due to the gold and sapphire adorned Cerkanine guards.</p><p>“No one’s allowed in?  Is anyone already in there allowed out?” asked Pandora to a guard.</p><p>“The King is not to be disturbed at this time.  He will address you in due time,” said the huge Doberman-looking man.  </p><p>“Alright then.  Thank you,” she replied before following her guide.</p><p>“Told ya,” he said as he walked her to the merchant stalls.</p><p>“I know.  Was hoping for a different result, I guess,” she mumbled as she followed.  “Maybe I should have asked if we had to wait for the King to tell us we’re allowed out to play in the yard.”</p><p>“Maybe.  Anyway, think you got everything?”</p><p>“I think so.  If not, at least I got a map with a magic marker to help.  I think I can learn from here.  Thanks for helping me out.”</p><p>“Can do and good luck.”</p><p>The two parted ways and Pandora went to the stables, intent on finding her mount and give the riding a test run.  Took her a bit, having gotten lost a few times before finding where the animals were kept.</p><p>Once she got to the stables, though, she saw a tiny Bosmer woman in the Jester’s costume and crown petting a ghostly elk, almost like she was trying to figure out how to get on it or something.  But Pandora thought she looked familiar.</p><p>“Queeny?” she asked the other, making the little elf stop and look over, squealing in delight at finding her friend.</p><p>“Wolfie!” she practically yelled and pretty much launched herself at the Khajiit.  The unexpected glomp and subsequent attempt at grabbing the elf caused Pandora to lose her balance and fall over backwards.</p><p>Hitting the ground with an oof, the Khajiiti female looked at her friend flatly, ears flat against her head and eyes slitting in agitation as the other hugged tightly, tail pinned else it would have been swatting back and forth quickly.</p><p>“That hurt, you know.”</p><p>“Don’t care, I know you and you are as you should be.  A cat.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah, that’s fair.  But I don’t like having my head almost cracked open on the ground.  Wouldn’t be nice if you found me, only to put me back into a coma the moment you do.”</p><p>“…you have a point.  Sorry about that.  But you’re here!  I’m not alone!”</p><p>“Yeah, you aren’t.  Mind letting me up ‘cuz your ghost deer is looking at us funny and I don’t know that critter well,” said Pandora.  Warlady whined a bit but she got up eventually, letting the Khajiit dust herself off before looking at the stables.</p><p>“So…where’s my cats?  I know the Orchid character had two,” she said as she looked around.</p><p>“Maybe you should try whistling.  My elk didn’t show up until I did.  Don’t let the empty look of this building fool you, the mounts are here, just…I dunno, invisible?”</p><p>“If they were invisible, they would be heard.  Maybe they’re intangible until we call them.”</p><p>Warlady could only shrug as Pandora whistled.  A few seconds went by with nothing happening before both noticed a shadow seemingly walk out of the stable stalls and towards them.  Getting closer, the form took shape and details began to appear. Crimson eyes, large fangs extending past his bottom jaw, somewhat translucent whiskers, black claws extending and retracting at each step, and barding to match his feline shape.  When he stopped, he sniffed the air a few times before he looked straight at the Khajiit.</p><p>“Mangalore?” asked Pandora before she got tackled.  This time, landing on some straw and being cleaned by the large feline.  While that happened, a much smaller feline popped his head out of one of the saddlebag pouches, glad to finally be outside of the stiff leather enclosure.  Looking like a lion cub and had the same amount of energy to boot, he crawled out of the pouch and landed on the ground with the small thump before getting onto his paws again and tackling Pandora’s head, licking her while growling at Mangalore for licking him.</p><p>“Sinne? Okay, up up!  I need to get a be-please stop licking for a damn moment!” said Pandora, trying rather vainly to get up.</p><p>Mangalore clearly had other ideas.  </p><p>While the Nightvale Saber cat was busy cleaning his new friend, Warlady picked her ghost chicken up to keep it from probably either get eaten or annoying the two large cats.  </p><p>“Not fair you got cats.  I got stuck as Shea.”</p><p>All Pandora could do was give a thumbs up as Mangalore simply wouldn’t stop until he felt his rider was clean enough to his standards.  Once he let her go, she stood up and looked at the two before scooping up Sinne to give a small hug and petted Mangalore’s head.</p><p>“My babies are adorable, even if Manga’s breath reeks.  Now, what are we doing?  I…need to hit the Fighters’ Guild.”</p><p>“Yeah, so do I.  And the Mages’ Guild.  So, want to have some adventures?”</p><p>“We can’t leave town, Queeny.  And I doubt we know how to use the weapons that we don’t even have yet.  Maybe the Fighter’s Guild’ll show us...provided they actually do.  And hopefully give us weapons to use.”</p><p>The Bosmer woman shrugged and both went to go find the guildhall, if only to figure out what was going on.</p><p>It did take them abit, but with some directions from a helpful Altmer male, they were able to find the Fighter’s Guildhall.  Going in, both were struck at how different it was from the game.  The main lobby was large, accommodating the large racks holding weapons of all kinds, ranging from bows to katana-looking blades to even hammers so large one would think only giants could lift them.</p><p>“Oh man…” said Pandora as she gazed over all the weapons, each in styles she could recognize, and some she couldn’t.</p><p>It was a few moments before a female Cerkanine coughed, getting both girls’ attention quickly.</p><p>“I take it you’re here for your weaponry?” she asked politely.</p><p>“Oh, ah, yes!  Sorry.  They looked so impressive and awesome,” said Pandora awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>“That’s alright. You aren’t alone in that regard.  Everyone that enters usually admires the collection we present, but I do suggest you come along.  We will give you your weapons and let you know how to use them in basic training.  After that, you may have access to our training dummies to practice your abilities on.  Should you have any questions or require more specialized training in certain abilities, please ask one of us to help.  I should warn you, however, that once you are on the battlefield, the only way to learn is to seek out the training sergeants.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” asked the two in unison.</p><p>“What do you mean battlefield?  I didn’t sign up for any war.  Did you?” asked Pandora.  Warlady shook her head vehemently before both looked back at the robed Cerkanine.</p><p>“The King will be making an announcement soon about that, but yes.  So please, learn to use your abilities.  Follow me please.”</p><p>The two followed, now uneasy about their future in this familiar yet foreign world.  Once they were taken to a room filled with others learning how to use their weapons, their Cerkanine guide left to help others that had arrived.</p><p>Both girls looked at the room, before Pandora shrugged and looked at Warlady.  “Now or never, so we best get started on learning.  Monsters don’t like it when we attack them, after all.”</p><p>“I can’t attack people, Wolfie. I can’t, I never was any good at PVP, I can’t do it, you know I ca-“</p><p>“Shh shh shh” said Pandora quickly as she hugged the smaller woman.  “Just pretend they’re goblins, or better yet, learn how to fight so you know how to sneak away from it.  Stealth away is a very valid tactic.”</p><p>It took a few moments, but the Bosmeri woman did calm down enough to let her friend pull her into the room with the others.  Their entrance didn’t get much in the way of acknowledgement, but both didn’t care, instead just finding a place to listen and practice what they were being shown.</p><p>The training session took around two hours, as the instructor was teaching everyone all the weapons they could possibly use.  And then cheekily showing them some moves to use with a staff without the magic.  But he did tell them that the staff and magic training was being held at the Mages Hall if anyone needed them.</p><p>Once they were done, the room was released as new people entered to replace them, Pandora and Warlady following the group to the training room while picking their weapons up from a tall and slender Cerkanine who was handing them out as they filed past.</p><p>The room itself wasn’t so much a room as an outdoor arena with a roof and missing walls.  Also filled with a great many dummies.  Iron Atronach dummies, Precursor Dummies, Centurion dummies, Wraith-of-Crows dummies, the works.</p><p>“Oh my God…” said Pandora, looking over the veritable sea of dummies and fighters.  Some of the people there seemed to have a personal trainer to help with some abilities while others were choosing to learn on their own.  </p><p>“Uh…” Warlady was at a loss of words, unsure of where to even begin.</p><p>“Well…um…let’s try that dummy over there.  That way, we won’t be in anyone’s way and with that one Cerkanine guy walking by there, we can ask for help when we need it, okay?”</p><p>“Um, alright then.”  </p><p>The two went to a Precursor dummy to the Northeast of the room and started practicing the moves they were taught, trying various ways to do damage while also avoiding injury.</p><p>Though Pandora liked to think she did rather well, her sense of balance was constantly being thrown off due to her tail, thus she fell or had to catch herself a lot.</p><p>“This is going to end in tears, I just know it,” mumbled the Khajiit as she got up from falling to the ground again.</p><p>“Why don’t you try working WITH your instincts, instead of trying to control it?” asked a voice.</p><p>Turning around, both girls saw the trainer that usually made the rounds in that area.</p><p>“Yeah.  I’m just not used to having a tail.  Back home, I wasn’t a cat, even though I kept telling people I was.”</p><p>“I see.  How about you take a moment to relax, to let your mind feel all of you, not what you are used to?  Let your mind move your body in tune with itself instead of forcing your new body into motions it is not meant for anymore.”  </p><p>Pandora nodded and with that in mind, she attempted to go about her attacks much slower, trying to find ways to move with her new body, not against it.  It took at least an hour to start getting the hang of the motions, but she was improving.  Once the Cerkanine trainer felt that Pandora didn’t need any more instruction for now, he began to assist Warlady.</p><p>The Khajiit went to the dummy beside them and continued to practice the motions.  She didn’t like that she would be made to fight, and if her suspicions were correct, she really didn’t want to fight her friends.  She remembered that Techno favored her Ebonheart characters and a couple of her guildies were Reds too.</p><p>Not to mention that if Geo’s mom made it into the game, she’d be in Aldmeri.</p><p>Stopping a moment, Pandora looked at the dummy, already torn from her attacks, wondering whose face was going to be in front of her should she be forced to.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p><p>But if she was being put into a large military to fight, did she have a choice?  What brought them there and why?  What purpose was there to all of this?  And why them specifically?</p><p>Well, she won’t get her answers staring at a giant, torn doll, so she felt it best return to her practice.  </p><p>And she hoped her future wouldn’t be as bleak as she felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>